Time Off
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Just A Little One Shot About What Connie Got Up To On Her “Leave Of Absence”, Blatantly A Suspension. This fic is in Connie’s POV, in the form of a diary.


Time Off

**Just A Little One Shot About What Connie Got Up To On Her "Leave Of Absence", Blatantly A Suspension. This fic is in Connie's POV, in the form of a diary.**

_1__st__ November_

It has officially been about a week since I have taken my 'leave of absence'. Although obviously a suspension, it couldn't have come at a better time, if I'm honest. I was becoming too engrossed with my career, and neglecting my family. Grace had almost forgotten about me, and I hadn't seen or spoken to my relatives for ages. So now, I have a chance to put that right.

I've got a busy few weeks planned for Gracie and me. This week we've made all of the arrangements, and by tomorrow we'll be in Ireland, visiting my brother David, so I can catch up with him and Gracie can meet her cousins. The week after we're in France, visiting my favourite cousin Aurelie, the next week we're back in England, staying with my dad in Peckham, and finally, we're off to New York to see Sam and Keiron. If I'm still suspended by then, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I'm sure we'll find something to do.

It should be a good time to cool down and chill out, forget about the fact that my career hangs in the balance (although, when is it actually in balance?) and spend some time with my family. Because once again, my heart got in the way. Am I really as ruthless as people make me out to be? No. I covered for Faye because she'd been through enough, and my heart went out to her, I couldn't imagine losing Gracie in such a tragic way. I couldn't imagine losing Grace full stop. Like when I went with Gina to Switzerland, I was adamant that I wouldn't, but then my heart cried out for me to go, and although I helped one of my best friends to die with dignity, if it's discovered, I could be struck off and arrested for assisted suicide. All because of feeling, being remotely human.

Grace is in some sort of shell shock that I've been home since Tuesday, she's half expecting Sophia to pop out and be the one waking her up and making her breakfast. But now it's me, I think she's trying to savour it, because it must be too good to be true. This week I've taken her to the zoo, the park, the aquarium, the swimming pool, the ball pit and she loves it. It's probably the most that I've done with her since she was born. I love spending so much time with her, having the time to do it.

***

_8__th__ November_

We've had such a fun time in Ireland; it's really hard to believe everything that has gone on since I last saw my brother and my darling nieces and nephews. My niece Melanie is 18 now, and gave birth to her first baby while I was in Ireland, a daughter called Olivia. She is so perfect and tiny, I've already promised to take time off work (if I still have a job) in a few months and go to little Livvy's christening and be her godmother.

My other niece Phoebe, who's 15, has to be the most confident and assertive teenager that I have ever met. She wants to go into medicine and CT surgery; I told her that a place was always open at Holby as long as I worked there. She'll be great in my fabulous surgery dynasty.

My nephew Joey is 11 and the most outrageous sports nut ever. While I was there, I saw him play football for the local team, and he is so good. Man of the match, top goal scorer. I'm so proud of him.

I'm writing this on the plane on the way to Paris, where Aurelie is meant to be meeting me at the airport. I love Aurelie; she is definitely my favourite cousin. My mother, being French, had taught me the language as a child, so I had no problem communicating with Aurelie. She was the youngest child of my mother's sister, one of two, like me, with an older brother; Antoine. When we were younger, she used to visit from Paris in the summer, and we'd go down to the seaside and play, having sandcastle competitions and collecting shells. They're some of my favourite memories. She hasn't even met Grace properly, and I'm dying for the two of them to finally meet. She can test out Gracie's French; she's getting quite good at it now.

***

_15__th__ November_

I'm on the way back to London on the Euro star with Grace, and realised that I haven't written in here since I was on my way to Paris. So here's an update.

Paris was amazing! Aurelie made Antoine babysit Grace one night, and we had a gorgeous dinner in the restaurant in the Eiffel Tower. I've never eaten such perfection before. We took a lot of walks around Paris, and visited Euro Disney for the day. Grace got to meet her mum's favourite cousin, and met Antoine's children; Ariane, Christophe and Claude. As well as Aurelie's children; Sebastien, Elise and Adelaide. The kids got on like a house on fire, and I'm so glad. Aurelie and Antoine promised to come back to England during the summer. We even booked a flight for them. I can't wait!

Off to London next to spend time with dear old dad. It's been like 2 years, so I think we're gonna catch up a bit,

***

_22__nd__ November_

Not much to write about what went on with the week at dads.

We talked about old times, he played a bit with Grace and visited mum's grave.

The last bit was nice, we took flowers and Grace said hi to her nanny Juliet.

Sad really, isn't it? Nothing much to write home about apart from visiting my mum's grave.

But that was just the bit with Dad.

Visited an old friend of mine, Harry Harper. By old friend, I mean old lover.

He was grieving at the loss of 2 of his ex-girlfriends, and I had not long had Grace and needed the company.

We're still good friends now, but it couldn't go further as he was in London doing his MP stuff and I was in Holby.

More like friends with benefits I'd say, we had a roll in the hay for old time's sakes.

Had a phone call from Ric, he's bored out of his mind, and I laughed.

I'm not; I'm having the time of my life.

I think if I still have time, maybe we could go to LA and play tourists in Hollywood, see the kangaroos in Australia or go on a safari, maybe go back to New York for Christmas/New Year, or go back to England and invite Sam/Keiron/Elliot/Ric/Martha/Dad and anyone else I can think of over for Christmas dinner.

The possibilities are endless, all from the luxury of having time.

I almost don't want it to end.

On my way to New York now, kind of nervous about seeing Sam again. But nevertheless, Gracie seems to be happy with reuniting with her daddy.

***

_29__th__ November_

Flying from New York to LA now, enjoying globetrotting with my little Gracie.

New York was great, shopping, shopping more shopping, coffee and taxis.

Sam's not with that trollop Hayley anymore, he's single again.

Keiron's doing well too, his violinist career is taking off, selling out tickets instantly.

Sam got me a ticket to one of his shows, and we all went together one night.

It was amazing; I've never heard someone play like that.

He even composed a song for Grace, called Love for a Sister. It was beautiful, and I bought one of his CD's so that Grace would hear it when she was older, and know it was all about her.

And Sam and Keiron arranged to come down for Christmas, and then if I was still off work, I'd go back out to New York for New Year. Apparently there's nothing like it.

A sucker for an old face, Sam got me into bed again.

But there was something different about this time; it was tender, and loving, nothing like we'd ever done before.

And I left, utterly confused about where I stand.

***

_7__th__ December_

LA was not all I expected it to be.

For winter, it was quite warm, but windy, and there were Christmas lights up everywhere.

Me and Grace went on tours around Hollywood and loved every minute of it. Well, at least I did.

Jet lag was bad, but seeing as we're off to Tanzania now for a safari, it can only get worse.

After this trip, we're going home, but on the upside, we can go Christmas shopping and spend lots of time together buying presents.

Have made a few phone calls; Elliot, Martha, My Dad, Sam, Keiron and Ric have all promised to come over for Christmas dinner. So many presents to buy, I wonder what I'll get them all.

Am on the plane now, need to go to sleep, very tired.

Bye for now.

***

_14__th__ December_

Heading homeward now, and am absolutely exhausted. Think I'll spend a whole day in bed once we're back, then get started on the Christmas presents and other Yuletide related shopping. I've already made a list, and am gonna get onto it straight away.

Tanzania was amazing. The cabin we stayed in was gorgeous, although it should've been for the amount I spent on it. Gracie loved the animals; I think apart from New York, she's enjoyed this holiday the most. Will have to maybe come back here one day, it's so beautiful up here, and so much to see, too much for 1 week.

***

_15__th__ December_

Woken up from my sleeping spree, Grace isn't awake yet though, she's still snoring on the sofa. Have made some food, and started to think about Sam. What do we call the 'thing' that I have with him? It's so complicated, but maybe we'll talk about it over Christmas and New Year. I just want to know where I stand, because I know how I feel, how he feels, I'm not so sure.

Moving on to a happier subject – SHOPPING! Am planning to get it done over 2 days...One day for food and decorations, and the other for wrapping paper and presents etc. Then I can get them wrapped up while Grace naps over the next few days. I'm so hyper organised, it's great!

More later, Grace has just woken up.

***

_16__th__ December_

Have got all of the food shopping and decorations done.

I've decided to serve gammon and turkey with potatoes and veg, tonnes of gravy, obviously, followed by Mince Pies, Apple Pie and Chocolate Log. And there's obviously a lot of tinned chocolates and alcohol for everyone. Because when I throw a party, I throw it big. There's going to be Christmas crackers everywhere and mistletoe hung, because you never know.

Just finished putting up all the decorations with Gracie, she helped me to decorate the tree and everything. Streamers and tinsel covered the room, Christmas lights hung outside and the stockings for everyone were on the chimney.

All of the guest bedrooms are made up for when they get here, although I'm not sure how everyone's going to fit in. We'll figure it out when they get here. Depending how everything goes with Sam, we might not need to worry.

Am off to bed now, am exhausted.

***

_17__th__ December_

All of the present shopping is done! It was a marathon operation, and I'm really tired now, but everything's bought.

I finally called on Sophia to watch Grace for the day so that I could get her presents.

Want to know what I got everyone?

I got Sam the most beautiful watch I have ever seen, it will really suit him.

I bought Elliot a MP4 player, maybe Martha can show him how to use it.

For my dad, I got a beautiful photo album, in which I'm gonna put some pictures of us all in.

Keiron's present was a day of white water canoeing.

Grace's present was a beautiful necklace that I had made, this I'd already bought before my major shopping spree.

I got Martha the most beautiful personalised Andy Warhol style print, except the face in it is hers.

And for Ric, I bought a day in a rally car at the local racecourse. He seems to strike me as a little boy racer.

I also found a board game called I've Never. Maybe we'll test that out later.

The stockings for everyone was full of little things, joke presents, from joke golf balls to a 'lump of coal.'

I really enjoyed buying everyone's presents, and I can't wait for them to open them.

***

_25__th__ December_

Everyone loved their presents.

And I got a kiss from Sam under the mistletoe.

Maybe things are looking up.


End file.
